Timurids
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Nomad (1370-????) Muslim (????-1526)|government = Steppe Horde (1370-????) Iqta (????-1526)|rank = Empire|capital = Samarkand(454)|tag = TIM|culture = Uzbek (before 1507) Pashtun (since 1507) Accepted Cultures: Persian Khorasani}} The''' ' '''Timurids' are playable primarily from 1370 to 1501. For a brief a amount of time, the Timurid dynasty disappears from the map. However, on July 1st, 1507, Babur revives the Timurids under a new, Persianized nation. At around 1523, Babur begins rapidly expanding into India and subsequently forms the Mughals on April 21st, 1526, bringing the Timurid dynasty to the entire Indian subcontinent. The Timurids have two historical rivals: The Mamluks and The Ottomans See also: Mughals, Transoxiana, Afghanistan, Khorasan, Mamluks, Ottomans, Persia, Kashmir, Qara Koyunlu Form Timurids (Claim Timur's Legacy) * Requirement(s): ** do NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Turkmeni ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Have "Timurid" Dynasty ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Samarqand (454) and Herat (446) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Aspadana (429), Markazi (2285), and Shiraz (2289) *** Own core province(s): Kabul (451), Merv (445), and Teheran (428) * Effect(s): ** Samarqand (454) becomes the new Capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Uzbek becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent on Region(s): Persia and Khorasan ** Gain a permanent on Area(s): Transoxiana, Arys, Transcaspia, Khiva, Ferghana, Basra, Iraq Arabi, Al Jazira, Armenia, Kurdistan, and Erzurum ** Can embrace Timurid Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Form Uzbekistan (before 1507) Requirements: * Primary culture is Uzbek * Uzbekistan does not exist * Owns core provinces: Khiva, Urgench, Bukhara, Samarkand, Qarshi, Tashkent, and Shymkent * Administrative technology of at least 78 * Is not a subject nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Uzbekistan * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Timurids Decision has yet to be added into Extended Timeline. Timurid Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% Income from Vassals # -5 Years of Separatism Ideas: # Timurid Architecture: -1% Prestige Decay # Mantle of the Great Khan: +20% Cavalry Combat Ability # Unleash the Tiger: -10% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion # Chagatai Literature: +1 Yearly Legitimacy & +1 Yearly Horde Unity # Timurid Renaissance: -5% Technology Cost # Salaried Officials: +25% Domestic Trade Power # Build the Largest Mosque in the World: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # +5% Discipline Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Altaic countries Category:Pashtun countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Nomadic countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Iqtas Category:Middle East Category:Mongol Empire Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Uzbek countries